An Emotion like Love
by luffyluffy
Summary: Oberstein and Ferner have their first time together, at Ferner's request.


"Paul, I want to sleep with you!"

They sat across from each other on the bed, totally naked, looking each other down. Oberstein was nervous, deep down in the pit of his stomach. He gazed at the person across from him, the person who perhaps after tonight, could be called a lover. Ferner was nervous too, twice as nervous as Oberstein could have been. He was trembling, eyes wide. Oberstein closed his eyes, working the calculations. Then, he stood and walked over to his closet. He could feel Ferner's eyes follow him, and that was exactly the problem. He found one of the few ties he owned and turned to face him.

"If you want to do this, wear it."

"You mean like…"

Oberstein shook his head and sat back down, closer to Ferner. He leaned across, took the man's hand, kissed it (he'd often seen it happen in movies), and gave him the closest thing he could to a reassuring look. He then leaned in and tied it around his head, blindfolding him. Ferner touched it curiously before Oberstein took his hand again.

"The only way we are going to do this… is if I show you something."

Ferner's mouth hung open before he nodded. Oberstein gently pushed on his chest, pinning him down to the bed where he sat. He didn't know much about makinglove but sex, that was simple, just a series of actions that cause pleasure to the other person. He leaned over Ferner and pressed his hands against his chest. It was heaving and Oberstein pressed a kiss against it, a soft, gentle one.

"Anton, you should relax."

If Ferner had learned anything after working with Oberstein for so long, it was that when he spoke, it was not without purpose. So, mustering all his strength, he relaxed, focusing on keeping his breathing calm and smooth. Oberstein, pleased with Ferner, gave his naked chest more kisses, one's that were feathery light and ones that were heavy and wet. He kept this up, spreading them out, keeping them a surprise. He mixed it up every now and again, pressing kisses against nipples and collarbones. He moved upward, softly kissing Ferner's neck, right by his ear.

"Anton, tell me."

Hands searched and felt Ferner's chest.

"Why? Why have you become so attached to me, of all people?"

Ferner opened his mouth not the only sound that came out was that of a soft moan. Oberstein had gently pinched one of Ferner's nipples and continued to stroke it while he spoke.

"Anton, do you know why I blindfolded you?"

He twisted and all Ferner could do was frantically shake his head.

"It's… your eyes."

He pulled away, kissing down his chest and his stomach until he came down to his adjutant's crotch. Ferner squirmed a little.

"My eyes?"

Oberstein nodded (even though Ferner couldn't see it) and weaved his fingers in the tuft of gray pubic hair he had been presented with.

"Paul…?"

"The way you look at me."

He grasped Ferner's cock and began to rub it. Ferner arched his back and, instantly pushing himself against Oberstein's hand. Oberstein gently kissed the tip.

"P-Paul please, I can't see you! I can feel you but I can't—"

"Shush!"

Ferner abruptly stopped, staring at the direction where he had heard the command come from. If Oberstein could see his eyes, they would have been bewildered. Oberstein rewarded his _lover's_ obedience by gently sucking on the tip, sending him into a tiny spasm of pleasure.

"You give me such… looks of love and admiration. I… I don't like them. But, that's not to say I don't…" He was at a loss for words, a truly new feeling. He sighed.

"Anton, I don't deserve you." He said it plainly while he kept his _lover_ incapacitated with his hands. "I don't deserve you, not one bit. Not the things you do for me, the companionship you provide, the endless stream of small gifts. I don't deserve it."

Ferner propped himself up on shaky arms.

"However… that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it."

Oberstein pushed him down again, pushed his forehead against his, pushed a kiss against his lips.

"Anton, I believe this emotion could be called a form of love. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I agree." He whispered in a shallow voice. Oberstein pulled away and crossed over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and a condom, both of they had prepared beforehand. Oberstein was never the one to go into any situation, even one such as this, without a plan. He pulled the condom on and crossed back over to Ferner, who had spread his legs. His face was flushed and his breathing had gone shallow again. Oberstein didn't chastise him, how could he, when he had been the one to fluster him. He coated his fingers and slowly pushed one of them inside. Ferner gasped and squirmed around Oberstein's wiggling, twisting finger. Two more fingers followed (though not at the same time) and after many minutes of erotic moans Ferner had finally been prepared. As he laid there, catching his breath before the final act, Oberstein smeared the lubricant against himself and pressed the tip against Ferner. He took a moment of hesitation, squeezing Ferner's hand, and then pushed in. Ferner moaned as he took all of Oberstein inside. He waited and let Ferner get used to it, and then began to move. The room slowly accumulated the various sounds of love-making, the quiet gasps and moans of both partners and, while the sound of bedsprings was missing, there was the groan of the bed's wooden frame joining them in their experience.

The sex didn't last long. Neither of them had the stamina to keep it up, especially not Oberstein who was the older of the two. They both reached their zenith wordlessly and Oberstein pulled out. He glanced at Ferner, the younger man's body covered in his own fluids. He was even twitching a little. Oberstein reached up and slowly pulled back his _lover_'s hair from his sweaty forehead.

"You need a shower."

Ferner shook his head, slowly sitting up as best he could.

"No, Paul, I... I want to be close to you."

"Are you sure?"

Ferner glanced down at his stomach before looking up sheepishly.

"If you'll have me."

Oberstein glanced down at his own body.

"It seems we're both messy..."

A silence began to grow between them. Oberstein had never been good at tender words and Ferner had quickly grown used to detecting his superiors moods. They didn't need to speak to communicate.

"I agree." Ferner said softly, taking Oberstein's hand, kissing the knuckles gently. Oberstein nodded and stepped off the bed on wobbly knees before stretching a hand out to Ferner. He took the hand and slowly pulled himself from the bed, and they both helped each other to the shower.


End file.
